Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $32{,}840{,}000{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{10}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{3}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $32{,}840{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{3}.284 \times 10^{\exponentColor{10}}$